


I Protect My Own

by fireforest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>闪电侠必须被保护好！<br/>我会保护自己人！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞；OOC；请小心服用，后果自负。

闪电侠必须被保护好！  
我会保护自己人！

对于承诺，哈里森•威尔斯尽可能会去实现。比如，因为对凯特琳郑重承诺要拯救罗尼，虽然犹豫，他还是拿出了速子器以便制造火风暴的量子分离器。又比如，他警告过韦德•艾林不要再威胁自己，否则就灭了他。

他不是无私，也不是记仇，他只是信守诺言。

因而，当闪电侠面临危险，除他以外无人能解时，即便拼上暴露身份的风险，他也必须去做！有了第一次就有第二次，巴里一次次的奇迹般的脱离危险，令大家不解。西斯科想尽办法通过技术手段还原，但也没有发现蛛丝马迹。他不得不翻个白眼无奈的对巴里说：你小子命真大！

这一次，哈里森再次以逆闪的面目，将受伤的巴里从即将爆炸的熔炉旁拉开。他听到巴里的耳机里，西斯科和凯特琳在疾呼着：“巴里，巴里，你怎么样了？！我们该做点什么……博士去哪儿了……巴里的体征正常，好像没有被爆炸影响，怎么回事？”

哈里森暗松口气，正要将巴里放在远离爆炸现场的荒地离开时，巴里搭在他肩头的手臂突然收紧，将他身体固定住，随即一记高速重拳从旁袭向他的腰肋。

哈里森的反应很快，毫秒之间，他的手掌挡向巴里的重拳。他知道，如果被这拳击中，后果可比车祸还要严重。

然而，他毕竟是仓促防守，巴里则是有心偷袭，且心怀恨意。

撞击声后，哈里森听到喀拉轻响，右手手骨几乎全部碎裂。他顾不得疼痛，急忙提速逃离。他突然明白，今天巴里的危险处境也许并不是意外，多次的死里逃生已让巴里起了疑心，才会设下这个陷阱。

“你为什么要救我？！”巴里在他身后怒喝，穷追不舍。

哈里森自信有逆闪制服加持的情况下，目前的速度是能超过巴里的，他只希望自己别被手上的伤痛干扰。

另外，他得思考一下现在该去哪里。如果回STAR实验室，没有速子器，手上的伤不能快速痊愈，很快就会露出马脚。只有一个地方，也许能躲上一阵子……

他向中城的中心奔去，两道红色和黄色的闪电一前一后在车辆中极速穿梭着。在后面加速追赶的巴里疑惑着逆闪的目的地，他到底要去哪里？

通过前些日子的训练，巴里的速度已经有翻天覆地的提升，但还差一点点，就差一点点，他仍旧追不上逆闪。他咬紧牙关，试图再逼自己提高速度，突然间，前面的红色闪电消失，黄色的身体翻滚着向他扑来。

巴里下意识的将突然莫名昏厥的逆闪接住，未免引起交通混乱，他以高速离开了城市中心。巴里清楚明白逆闪的威力，他不能将这个未知的危险带给STAR实验室的众人，所以十几秒钟后，他又回到了城市边缘的荒地。

一段极速奔跑后，巴里转化后的身体也有些承受不住了，他稍缓口气，看向昏迷在地上的黄衣人。是时候揭开谜底了。

巴里的手伸向逆闪的面罩，然而却没有能如愿的将面罩撕开，因为逆闪醒了过来。他迅速的使自己脱离了巴里的触碰范围，并试图加速逃开。

巴里不会再犯相同的错误，他随着黄衣人的动作而快速作出反应，蹂身扑过去，和逆闪扭打在一起。

闷闷的声响代表着拳拳到肉，在黄衣人的一声惨叫中，巴里终于将对手制服。而逆闪的右手臂以奇怪的角度垂在身旁，显然是脱臼了。

面对杀死母亲的凶手，巴里的同情心降到了最低值，他一脚踏住逆闪受伤的手臂，令后者不能动弹，另一手揭开了那个神秘的面罩。

如果不是在无准备的情况下出来营救巴里，又发生意外而不得不疾速奔跑，导致血糖值过低而晕厥的话，哈里森不会让自己置于这样的险境中。

而现在，谜底的揭开是无可避免的了，他唯一能做的是，如何面对巴里•艾伦的愤怒和指责。

“怎么……怎么可能？！”巴里震惊的倒退跌倒。“怎么会是……你！”

哈里森苦笑说：“一直都是我，巴里。”此时再逃，也没有意义了。

巴里暴怒的大叫：“是你，是你杀了我的母亲！”即使不敢相信，他也只能得出这个结论。

哈里森定定的看着他，“你母亲的命运注定在那天晚上终结。”

巴里极度愤怒之下，显然没有听出他的话中之意，他只看到自己崇敬的威尔斯博士是宿敌逆闪，只听到他承认母亲的死与他有关。于是，巴里冲上前，一拳又一拳击向哈里森，将他打得在地上翻滚。

“为什么？！我的母亲为什么要死？你……我这么相信你！你怎么能？！”巴里与其说是愤怒，不如说是伤心。他猜想过逆闪是任何人，但从来没有怀疑过哈里森•威尔斯。

哈里森在低血糖和受伤的情况下，几乎没有还手之力，很快遍体鳞伤。一阵发泄后，巴里似乎找回了理智，停下高速发拳。

他瞪着哈里森，低沉的怒吼：“告诉我，为什么？为什么杀死我的母亲？”

巴里不敢承认自己心中诡异的想法，他仿佛希望能从哈里森口中听到一个合情合理的理由，以便自己能想法子原谅他。

可是哈里森没有给他机会，他看着一脸执着的巴里，失笑道：“巴里，我早就跟你说过，你母亲的命运注定在那晚——”

“闭嘴！！”巴里经不起他的一再挑衅，他突然想起哈特利•拉瑟威的警告：等他背叛你的时候，希望你能比我的情况好点。巴里感到纠结的情绪撕扯得心脏剧痛，从心底泛起的恶寒和难受，令他无法控制自己的力量。

不知多少拳打脚踢过后，巴里才察觉哈里森早已失去意识，像一具破败的布娃娃倒落在荒地上。逆闪的黄色制服遮盖了哈里森大部分躯体，但巴里知道，哈里森的身体上必定布满青紫的伤痕，大概还有无数根骨头在他的拳脚下折断。

他分明应该为终于抓获了母亲的杀手而高兴的，但此刻，他的心中却充满哀伤、痛楚、还有莫名而起、无处发泄的怒火。

下一刻，他做出了决定。他将哈里森扛到肩头，速奔到STAR实验室外围，然后将哈里森的逆闪制服除下藏好，将人抱入实验室中。


	2. Chapter 2

STAR实验室中，西斯科和凯特琳正在焦急的通过定位器和通讯器查找巴里的动向，失去踪迹的威尔斯博士一时之间都没有引起他们的注意。

当巴里猛然回到实验室，并且将伤痕累累、仅着单衣的哈里森置放在医护床上时，两人都惊讶万分。

“这是怎么回事？”凯特琳首先反应过来，扑上前为哈里森查看伤势。

巴里嘴角抽动，犹豫着低声说道：“是逆闪。”

西斯科大惊：“他又出现了？是他挟持了威尔斯博士吗？我们完全没有发现。”

巴里不愿意撒谎，却也不想说出真相。他咬牙压住奔腾的情绪，转头就走。

“你要去哪里？”西斯科叫道。“你想去找他报仇吗？别冲动啊！”

巴里冷冷的回道：“别管我！”一个闪身，人已不见。

×  
三天以来，巴里•艾伦不接任何电话，不吃不喝不睡，他把自己关在房间里，任乔在外头敲破了手掌也不开门。最后乔迫于无奈，拿斧头把门砸开，才算见到了巴里。

“到底发生了什么事？”乔叹气问。

一身憔悴颓丧的巴里将头埋在手掌中，不愿意回答乔的问题。

“是和威尔斯有关的，对不对？”

巴里呼吸一滞，他向来知道乔的直觉很准，但这么一针见血，让他非常尴尬和难以招架。

“即便我不愿意承认，这家伙还是在你心里占据了很大的份量。说吧，他干了什么坏事？”

巴里看向乔，目光中充满哀痛。“我……我不能……我不想说。”

“他那一身的伤，真的是逆闪打的吗？”巴里沉默。

“逆闪为什么想伤害他？”巴里沉默。

“为什么你不去探望他？”巴里沉默。

“其实他的伤是你造成的吧。”巴里浑身一颤，仍旧沉默。

乔看的很明白，心中暗叹。“他就是逆闪，对不对？”看到巴里没有反驳，乔的心揪紧了，“你打算怎么做？显然你还没有告诉西斯科他们。”

巴里深吸口气，低声说道：“他是逆闪，但我认为……他不是杀我母亲的凶手。”

乔无奈的叹道：“你真的要这么袒护他吗？”

巴里的目光很迷茫，摇头道：“他承认了自己是逆闪，也承认了一直在挑衅我。但他，并没有承认杀害我母亲。”

乔皱眉：“就凭这个？”

“他为什么要隐瞒？那种明显对立的情况下，他没有必要隐瞒这个。他只是说……我母亲的命运注定终结在那晚，可他从来没有说是他杀的。而且，而且你和西斯科不是查验过那两种血液吗？根本不是他的。”

乔只得说：“好吧，就假设不是他杀的，他只是个喜欢穿黄色紧身皮衣到处乱跑的神经病转化人，那么你打算怎么处置他？”

“他不是神经病，他救了我很多次。”巴里皱眉轻声说道。“在一切真相大白之前，我没有权力把他怎么样。”说完，他站起身，“我得走了。”他不想给乔反对的时间，下一刻，消失在乔眼前。

巴里在STAR实验室没找到任何人，打电话给凯特琳，对方怒气冲冲的说：“你还会用电话！给你打了无数个电话都不接！我们不在实验室，威尔斯博士的伤势太重，实验室处理不了，我们把他转移到了中城城市医院重症监护病房。”

巴里撂下一句“知道了”。

即使知道巴里会在瞬间到达身边，凯特琳和西斯科还是一如既往的被他的突然现身吓了一跳。

“你可算来了，兄弟。”西斯科语气低沉，凯特琳则冷冷的瞪着他。

“他……怎么样？”巴里的声音很嘶哑，仿佛在克制着情绪。

凯特琳看向病房中因为止痛剂而沉睡的哈里森，叹道：“内脏淤血移位，全身数十处骨折和挫伤，瘀青遍体，脑震荡，右手手掌粉碎性骨折。基本和你上次跟你发小对敌后差不多的情况。可是你还有快速恢复的能力，威尔斯博士只是个普通人。医生不得不加倍使用止痛剂，才能避免过高的痛感引起痉挛、休克等等。”

“他什么时候能清醒？”

“不好说，如果恢复的好，也许一周后可以减少止痛剂剂量，但现在一切都难说。”

“为什么逆闪要对威尔斯博士下手呢？”西斯科忽然问道。

巴里莫名的心虚，怔怔的回答：“我……我不知道。”

“不过上次他也是拿博士出气，然后趁机抢走了速子器。你说，他们……该不会有什么宿怨吧？”

西斯科的合理分析令巴里异常烦躁，他不耐的打断：“我真的不知道，也不想知道为什么。反正威尔斯博士醒来，请第一时间通知我。”说完，他闪身离开。

西斯科和凯特琳面面相觑，不解巴里的反常表现。

×  
巴里逼迫自己耐心等到一周后，毕竟他要的是真相，而不是加重威尔斯的病情。今天来到重症监护室，西斯科和凯特琳都不在，正是他所需要的。

他来到哈里森的病房内，掐断了止痛剂的输送，而后坐在一旁等待着药效的消散。巴里思考着该如何质问哈里森，用什么语气，用什么态度，如何让他说出真相，如何让他说出自己想听到的真相……

在这一系列的矛盾心理中，一直处于昏睡的哈里森有了动静。事实是，强烈的痛楚迫使他醒了过来——浑身数十处骨折还有无数淤血肿块可不是好相与的。如果不是最初靠逆闪制服将最严重的伤势控制住，现在他是否有命都难讲。

“巴里……”哈里森看清了身旁静坐凝视自己的人，心中一松，继而一紧，该来的总是会来的。

巴里脸色阴沉，直愣愣的盯着他看，两人对视了不知道多久，直至哈里森感到疲惫时，巴里说道：“说出真相吧。”亲口告诉我，你不是我的杀母仇人。

哈里森闭目忍过一波疼痛的袭来，缓缓道：“不能说。”

巴里火气上冲，沉声怒吼：“都到这个地步了，你还有什么要隐瞒的？！”

他沉默不语。哈里森•威尔斯存在的最大意义是保证闪电侠的存在以及未来的正确走向，其他的，包括他自己，都不重要。

“我曾经那么信任你！”巴里恼怒得双手握拳在空中挥舞，恨不能将拳头砸在病床上毫无反抗之力的人身上。但他也知道，以威尔斯博士的性子，刑讯逼供不管用。

在“黑蒙”法鲁克事件中，巴里就已经了解到威尔斯的决心。当他将人从法鲁克的电击下救出的时候，威尔斯的眼神不是庆幸而是决绝。在那一刻，巴里震惊的察觉，哈里森•威尔斯竟然有为了自己牺牲生命的觉悟。

“最重要的是闪电侠！是你！”  
“不要再做出危及自己性命的事情，艾伦先生。”  
“我希望能赢回你的信任。”  
“你也让我渐渐在改变。”  
……

哈里森过往对他说过的话语在脑中一一重放，巴里的情绪跌宕起伏，神情哀伤。“你救了我那么多次，你说过的那些话，是发自真心的吗？”

哈里森平静的答道：“我会保护我的同类。其他的，随你相信什么吧，艾伦先生。你想公布或者保守我的秘密，都随你。反正现在的我，只能在病床上等待命运的降临。”

面对巴里•艾伦，示弱永远是最明智的，何况他现在已经足够羸弱了。

果不其然，在长久的沉默后，巴里咬着牙说道：“从今以后再也不会有逆闪。而你……迟早要告诉我真相。”

“看在我这一身伤的份上，能把逆闪制服借我穿几天吗？”哈里森很想这么说，但看到巴里脸上难得的阴沉，他决定暂时咽下去。

再多忍几天疼痛和伤病吧，反正，离最后一着也不远了。哈里森小心翼翼的调整了一下姿势，在止痛剂的作用下，很快昏睡过去。

～完～


End file.
